


Resources

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Episode: s01e03 One of a Kind, Gen, Gen Work, Ghost Hunting, One Shot, Through Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: How was Tucker's PDA ghost-compatible?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Through Danny Phantom





	Resources

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/21/Through-Danny-Phantom

Tucker was frantic, his fingers pressing where the buttons of his PDA had been just a minute ago. The rest of him was frozen in place as his mind raced.

What to do now? What to do now?

He had had everything under control. He had had the ghost doing pushups and polishing its armor at the touch of a button. The all-powerful touch of a button.

But he didn't have a back up. He didn't have backup tech with him. He didn't have a backup plan. Because he shouldn't have needed one. This shouldn't have gotten out of control.

"Tucker!" Danny shouted, all of the accusation in his voice finally piercing through the harried fog in Tucker's head. This was all his fault. And he knew it. But… but… he still didn't know what to do. And now was not the time.

"Who knew my technology was ghost compatible?" he defended, if only to keep Danny quiet so he could think of a plan.

The spirit within the metal armor smirked at the interplay between the boys. He thought his technology was ghost compatible? Hah. These human beings were even more pitiful and stupid than he thought. No. How could such a miserable whelp have stumbled onto the technological workings of another world?

He didn't know… couldn't know… would never know… that this wasn't the case. That his precious resources were not as futuristic as he thought, but the reverse, in fact, was the case. The humans did not possess ghost-compatible technology.

He, the ghost zone's greatest hunter, thanks to the good graces of his sometime-employer, had human-compatible ghost technology.

**Author's Note:**

> Tucker's line struck me as odd - how _could_ ghost and human technology be randomly compatible? Skulker's ties to Vlad might be an explanation


End file.
